Point Lookout tribals (faction)
|content2= }} The Point Lookout tribals are a group of tribals who inhabit Point Lookout. Background The tribe began when Jackson was but a young man. When wandering, he found a strange device within a natural grotto and inadvertently activated it. Being deeply superstitious, Jackson believed that the hologram that emerged from the device was the manifestation of a powerful spirit. In reality, this hologram was a broadcast of Professor Calvert, a disembodied brain that had been isolated in Point Lookout for centuries. Jackson would return to Calvert more and more and commune with the "spirit," later passing on the wisdom of the "Transcendent One" to the trickling number of followers he had collected. The tribe began cultivating punga fruit and sold it to passers by like Tobar, a ferryman. The fruits natural addictive properties drew a steady stream of addicts in addition to entrepreneurs, who later would wind up inducted within the tribe.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.77: "'''Jackson Lookout'"'' "Jackson wasn't born with "the look." While a young man, however, he discovered a strange device in the wreckage of a ship. While examining it, he inadvertently activated a long-dormant power source connected to a holographic head. Jackson, deeply superstitious, interpreted this event as the manifestation of a powerful spirit. Jackson would return here with increasing frequency to "commune" with the spirit. This disembodied head, in reality, is a sentient person. During Jackson's séance encounters, he would be given instructions. Thanks to the efforts of followers who slowly began appearing in Jackson's presence, along with the piecemeal guidance he passes along from his "visions" of the brain, the tribe has set up a surprisingly effective hydroponics system to grow large quantities of Punga fruit. This harvest, thanks to Tobar's service as a trader, draws a steady trickle of fresh blood into the area, thanks in large part to the addictive properties of the plant. These entrepreneurs and addicts often wind up inducted as new tribe members." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) However, Jackson's cult is the last thing Calvert wants. Living agents able to carry out his will would seem fortunate, but Jackson consistently interprets Calvert's demands as religious instruction and cannot seem to execute the simplest of demands, resulting in Calvert harboring a considerable amount of contempt for the "simpering spiritualist and his tribe of idiots."The Lone Wanderer: "How did you come to lead this tribe?" Calvert: "Jackson believes me to be some kind of god. You'd think that would be good, but his interpretations of my commands leaves something to be desired. Regardless, I trust you can be more effective than he has been. I need your help on an important task. There's a troublesome ghoul who lives in Calvert Mansion. I need him destroyed, and his jamming device neutralized, immediately." (DLC04TheBrainNPC.txt)Calvert: "You certainly make quite an entrance. It's a shame about what's-his-name, but frankly, he would have gotten himself killed, eventually. I would have done it myself, if I only had arms to throttle him. Now, let's hope you're more useful than that one, yes?" (DLC04TheBrainNPC.txt)Calvert: "So, you're the mouse that was scurrying around here? Not much to look at, but at least you're not drooling all over yourself. I can work with that. Now then, perhaps you can be more useful than that simpering spiritualist and his tribe of idiots." The Lone Wanderer: "Useful? What are you using the tribe for?" Calvert: "At the moment, they've been no use at all, but I have very few options. They can't even seem to remove a single ghoul from a house." (DLC04TheBrainNPC.txt) Point in case, the tribals led an attack on Calvert Mansion after Jackson "envisioned" its destruction, in order to consecrate the mansion and remove the "impurities" disrupting the Transcendent One's perfect guidance. In attempting so, they failed to both eliminate Calvert's longtime nemesis Desmond Lockheart, as well Lockheart's cognitive wave jammer, which limits Calvert's psychic powers to a short range.Calvert: "At last, yes! Desmond will die, and our long struggle will finally end the only way it could have - with me as the victor!" Jackson: "Yes, and you will be able to spread your knowledge across the astral plane for all those wise enough to accept it!" Calvert: "No, not "astral knowledge" you simpleton! Psychic domination! And that still won't be possible until you destroy Desmond's jamming device." Jackson: "No need to worry, enlightened one. We shall re-consecrate the mansion, and remove the impurities disrupting your perfect guidance." Calvert: "Yes, fine, go destroy the house and its "impurities." Just stop that jammer, and I'll be free of you morons, once and for all!" Jackson: "Yes, we shall be free of all limitations! Thank you, master. We shall be the instrument of your mighty will." (DLC04TheBrainNPC.txt and DLC04Jackson.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Did you tell the Tribals to attack the mansion?" Calvert: "Of course I did, but that moron thought it was one of his addled visions. The real goal was to destroy the ghouls' jamming device! Honestly, those fools aren't worth the meat they're made of. A minion that can't follow directions is no use at all!" (DLC04TheBrainNPC.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Why did you attack the mansion?" Woodrose: "Jackson said he saw its destruction in a vision. There were some concerns, but when the leader says it's a mandate from beyond, you don't ask why." (DLC04Woodrose.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Why did you attack the mansion?" Jimson: "Our most enlightened one divined that the fates themselves did decree the mansion must be burnt to the ground!" (DLC04Jimson.txt) Beliefs Because the physical world has been destroyed, the tribe believes in disregarding material trivialities and concentrating on reaching astral planes of existence, where the purest thoughts of the universe manifest.The Lone Wanderer: "Tell me about your tribe." Jackson: "We are a family of dreamers, a band of astral explorers, and a church of the mind. In time, we will be free of the horrors of the base physical world. We will play amongst the pure thoughts of the universe!" (DLC04Jackson.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "What does this tribe believe in?" Jimson: "We espouse the expansion of the perfect mind, and the rejection of the corrupt physical! The material world is destroyed and imperfect. We seek to release our minds from their tainted cages, so as to find a better world." (DLC04Jimson.txt) As such, Jackson considers Calvert to have transcended the need of his physical body completely, yet his consciousness returns to the material plane to guide the tribe.The Lone Wanderer: "I just wanted to meet the Tribal leader." Jackson: "I may be the man who leads our physical affairs, but I cannot claim true wisdom. I take my orders from a higher master! Whether it be how to explore higher planes, or the decision to remove the disruptive ghoul, all wisdom comes from the Transcendent Master." The Lone Wanderer: "You mean, you're not really the one in charge of the tribe?" Jackson: "Would that I was so wise! No, true leadership of the tribe belongs to the higher mind of the enlightened one! Although his mind has moved beyond the need for flesh, his consciousness still returns here to guide our people. I merely interpret his wishes. He manifests here, high on a ledge in the great sea cave's well. Perhaps if you are fortunate, he will choose to share his wisdom with you!" (DLC04Jackson.txt) He obeys Calvert's every order, which is why the normally peaceful tribals assaulted Calvert Mansion, which they were told was a holy site being blasphemed by the presence of the ghoul.The Lone Wanderer: "Why did you attack the mansion?" Jackson: "We take no pleasure in violence. Our goal was merely to remove the ghoul. His presence is an offense to the Transcendent Master's astral dominion. I cannot claim to understand the exact reasons that the mansion's resident caused such disruption, however. To understand fully, ask the Master." (DLC04Jackson.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Why did you attack the mansion?" Croatoa: "That hill is holy. It must be cleared. Jackson told us this. Some went to fight. I stayed with Punga. Punga does not fight. Punga grows where it can. Punga knows what is important." (DLC04Croatoa.txt) The tribals also believe they are divinely bless by the earth itself and provided with vast bounties of punga. In acknowledgement of the tribes perfect balance with nature and the higher planes, the earth recognizes they seek to leave the material world and nurtues them in their quest.The Lone Wanderer: "How do you get so much Punga Fruit to grow here?" Jimson: "It is a gift from the earth itself, in acknowledgement of our perfect balance with nature and the higher planes. She recognizes that we seek to leave behind the corrupt physical, and she nurtures us in our quest." (DLC04Jimson.txt) Initiation ritual In order to be accepted into the tribe, prospective "astral explorers" travel to the Sacred Bog to retrieve punga seeds from the Mother Punga. When the seeds are removed from their pod, the explorer is exposed to a hallucinogenic gas and must wander the bog in an attempt to find their way back out; in reality, Tobar removes a portion of the explorer's brain, allegedly the part responsible for inhibitions.The Lone Wanderer: "Nice to meet someone else who isn't crazy." Nadine: " I could be the "friendly 'til she stabs you in the neck" kinda crazy. Then where'd you be, smart-aleck? All surprised and stabbed, that's where! But I'm not a vegetable, so I'm sane enough. The rest weren't so lucky when they got their heads cut open." The Lone Wanderer: "Heads cut open? What are you talking about?" Nadine: "You sure you're feeling okay in there? You might want to check your head for a scar. We all get 'em after going to that bog. Y'know, the last part of the ritual. After you pass out, they get a guy to bring you back, cut open your skull, and "free your mind." As in, he rips out a bit of your brain. It's supposed to be the part that "holds you back," but that doesn't always work out so good... Anyway, you look like a lively one, so welcome to the tribe! My name's Nadine!" (DLC04Nadine.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "What happened to me? Why does my head hurt so much?" Jimson: "That is merely the sensation of your consciousness rushing to embrace its true potential. It is the feeling of having no boundaries. No limits! Yea, though your body will bear the scars of the ritual, your soul shall be forever strengthened by the experience! You are now welcomed in our cathedral. Enter, enlightened brother!" (DLC04Jimson.txt)Jimson: "Truly, the Mother Punga has bestowed her wisdom upon you, and your mind has been expanded!" (DLC04Jimson.txt) Sometimes this procedure results in the death of the potential tribe member or a loss of more brain functions than desired.Nadine: "Looks like another newbie in the tribe! And still able to string together whole sentences - ain't you the lucky one!" The Lone Wanderer: "What do you mean, "lucky"?" Nadine: "You still remember your name? Math? How's your memory? When I came back, there were bits in my memory where all I could recall was a white light and a jumble of voices. Crazy, huh? But you're not drooling, so you're doing okay. The rest weren't so lucky when they got their heads cut open." (DLC04Nadine.txt) This is to an extent that Woodrose, the tribe matriarch, is charged with ensuring everyone in the tribe still eats and sleeps.The Lone Wanderer: "What do you do in this tribe?" Woodrose: "I'm denmother. I keep us safe and make sure everyone remembers to eat and sleep. It's more work than you might think. " (DLC04Woodrose.txt) Survivors who make it back to the cathedral are then accepted into the tribe. Organization The Point Lookout tribals are headquartered in the Ark & Dove Cathedral and do not stray far from there without good cause. Although Jackson appears to lead the tribe, Calvert is truly the one determining its "spiritual growth".The Lone Wanderer: "I was drawn to your eternal wisdom." Jackson: "How wonderful! Perhaps you shall be the one who can clear the holy land of its disruptive presence! Oh, but the Transcendent Master will want to hear of this! And as one so obviously led by visions, it is your right and honor to tell him yourself! After all, it is he who makes all true decisions about the spiritual growth of our tribe, including the decision to cleanse the mansion." (DLC04Jackson.txt) Jackson, who unindoctrinated observers see as a poor leader,The Lone Wanderer: "Who leads this tribe?" Nadine: "I guess you mean Jackson. He speaks the word of enlightenment at us, but he ain't fit to lead a song, much less this bunch of morons. I been meaning to talk to him about this place, but he's off doing his meditation thing." (DLC04Nadine.txt) describes himself merely as "the largest fish" who follows the guiding beacon of Calvert.The Lone Wanderer: "Who leads this tribe?" Jackson: " I am nothing more than the largest fish in our school, as we swim through the astral seas... exploring, learning, and becoming one. But we are not swimming aimlessly! No, we have a beacon! The shining mind speaks to me in my meditations, and guides us always." (DLC04Jackson.txt) Having proclaimed himself to be the only one enlightened enough to understand the Transcendent One's guidance, Jackson bars any other tribal from witnessing the spirit's sea cave sanctuary.The Lone Wanderer: "Where can I find Jackson?" Nadine: "Off at his magical thinking-cave, I guess. We're not allowed to know where it is. He says we're not enlightened enough to understand. I swear, that sort of stuff pisses me off so much. I thought joining would be all drugs and magic, but it's just the same crap as everywhere else. Guess that's why I trailed Jackson to his stupid mystery cave!" (DLC04Nadine.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Who leads this tribe?" Jimson: "Leader? That would be Jackson, a man of great wisdom. He has withdrawn to his Cavern of Communion, the better to contemplate the unknowable! Only the righteous are trusted to know where this nexus of understanding lies. And alas, I am not so blessed." (DLC04Jimson.txt) However, should anyone be guided to the sanctuary by visions of the Transcendent One, they clearly are enlightened enough to commune with him.The Lone Wanderer: "May I meet the Transcendent Master?" Jackson: "It is very rare that others are permitted to commune with the master. Many are too foolish to understand the great truths of his higher mind. But I sense in you a great potential. Perhaps you have what is needed to accept his teachings and grow from his wisdom. He manifests here, high on a ledge in the great sea cave's well. Seek him out, and all shall be revealed." (DLC04Jackson.txt) Outside relations The tribals of Point Lookout mostly keep to themselves, but there are exceptions. Anything that the punga does not provide, the tribe gets by trading with outsiders.The Lone Wanderer: "Why do you grow so much Punga here?" Woodrose: "Are you kidding? Why wouldn't we? As much as we want to reject earthly desires, we still need to eat, right? It grows fast, fills you up, and you can make a lot of things with it. Anything it doesn't provide, we can get by trading it to outsiders. That shifty bastard Tobar's always looking to buy more from us." (DLC04Woodrose.txt) For instance, Tobar, the ferryman who brings travelers to Point Lookout, is traded bounties of punga fruit for his amateur surgeon skills. Whenever the tribals send a person into the Sacred Bog as their initiation, Tobar is not far behind, waiting for them to be gassed by the Mother Punga so he can begin cutting out a bit of their brain.The Lone Wanderer: "Wait, Tobar did it?" Nadine: "Yeah, looks like it. When the Tribals would send someone to the swamp, he'd be waiting around to nab them when the Punga seeds gassed them. He'd do his amateur surgery for the Tribals and let us wander back, all in exchange for Punga Fruit to trade. Sweet little deal he had going on. Anyway, I figured you'd want a shot at some revenge, so I put him under citizen's arrest, sorta." (DLC04Nadine.txt) Interactions with the player character Upon arrival in Point Lookout, tribals will attempt to burn the Calvert Mansion to the ground. Following that, Desmond ask that you infiltrate the cult. You must journey to the Sacred Bog as your initiation. If the player decides to put the cogwave jammer on the Ferris wheel, the Point Lookout tribals will attack you while on the boardwalk. If the player sided with Desmond and thus destroyed Calvert, Point Lookout tribals will be permanently hostile toward the player. Technology The tribe is predominantly primitive in its technology, wearing tribal garb made of a rough plant fiber weave. Their weapons are slightly more impressive, ranging from household tools, like kitchen knives and axes, to manual firearms, like lever-action rifles and double-barreled shotguns. Uncharacteristic of such a primitive tribe, the Point Lookout tribals have a sophisticated hydroponic system that is used to cultivate large harvests of a refined cultivar of punga fruit, which is more nutrient dense and purges radiation to a larger degree than its sickly wild cousins.The Lone Wanderer: "Where did the Punga Fruit come from?" Tobar: "Good stuff, isn't it? Actual, healthy food, grown in the actual ground and everything! There's a few places out in the Point where it grows naturally. One group of Tribals have cultivated and refined it, but they're not big on sharing. Don't even ask how I get my hands on the refined crop. A magician never reveals his secrets, does he?" (DLC04Tobar.txt) The tribe also cultivates wild punga fruit outside the cathedral, aided by the fertile soil from the nearby Ark & Dove Resting Grounds.The Lone Wanderer: "How do you get so much Punga Fruit to grow here?" Jimson: "Tell the truth, I got no idea. Ground's probably pretty fertile here, on account of the graveyard. Plus, we got lots of people tending the gardens. Guy's got a knack for plants. Makes sense - mentally, they're on the same level." (DLC04Jimson.txt) Notable members * Jackson (leader) * Croatoa (gardener) * Jimson (gatekeeper) * Woodrose (tribe matriarch) * Nadine (newly recruited) Appearances The Point Lookout tribals appear in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. References Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Fallout 3 religions Category:Tribes de:Point Lookout Stammesangehörige (Fraktion) pl:Plemię z Point Lookout ru:Дикари (Point Lookout) uk:Дикуни (Point Lookout)